Usually, aluminum foils that produced in a foil paper shape are used to wrap foodstuffs such as flesh meat, fish or vegetables or to a cooking heater such as an oven, a meat roast frypan, etc. The aluminum foils are formed into an aluminum plate of 12-20 μm thick by rolling a thick and thin aluminum plate of 300-400 μm four or five-times via a roller. The aluminum plate of 12-20 μm thick is cut out into a predetermined specified dimension and then is used for cooking or wrapping or packaging foodstuffs.
However, since such a conventional aluminum foil whose surface has a smooth shape is of a high heat transfer conductivity and a soft property, heat is delivered directly to the aluminum foil when the aluminum foil is used at the state of being closely attached to the upper surface of the cooking heater and thus foodstuffs are easily burnt and stick to the surface of the aluminum foil when cooking such as frying, roasting, or smoking.
To prevent these phenomena, oil such as cooking oil, butter, margarine or animal fat is applied to the surface of the aluminum foil before cooking. However, a negative impact may be influenced upon health in case of using such oil.
In addition, because the conventional aluminum foil is thin, it may be easily torn. Further, since food sticks to the surface of the aluminum foil, the aluminum foil may be easily torn or damaged and thus may not be re-used after use once.